Bagdad
by Basthest
Summary: Un toque de cuento y actualidad en la misma historia.
1. Cuéntame un cuento de principio

Cosas que debes saber:

El poema _Mar Adentro_ es de Ramón Sanpedro y sale en la película, con idéntico título, de Alejandro Amenábar.

Las canciones que aparecen son: _Runaway_ de The Corrs, _Cielo y tierra_ de Nek, _I'm with you_ de Avril Lavigne, _Como tú_ de Carlos Vives, _Hacer por hacer_ de Miguel Bosé y _Tú_ de Ana Torroja/Mecano.

Parece que patrocine marcas de tomate o dentífrico como: _Solís_, _Orlando_ y _Profident_, pero no gano un euro con eso.

Menciono, entre otras muchas cosas, a los dioses de Egipto, alguna cosa de su religión, María Magdalena o Carlos Sainz (famoso piloto de rally).

Este ff es un uber que relata la relación amorosa entre dos mujeres, adultas y responsables.

Los personajes principales están basados en Xena y Gabrielle que pertenecían a Renaissance Pictures.

**Primera Parte**

El sol se asomaba tímidamente entre las telas del mercadillo, que a esas horas de la mañana, ya empezaba a entrar en ebullición, tanto como el calor sofocante que reinaría de un momento a otro. La vida en el bazar empezaría a hacer acto de presencia en cuanto a una cierta personita se le antojase. Es que a Aycha se le pegaban bastante las sábanas y además, antes de llevar a cabo su trabajo como vendedora de espejos, alfombras y otros enseres, tenía que aplacar a la fiera de su estómago con un buen desayuno. Esta linda muchachita de cabellos rubios como el trigo, de carita angelical, y que rondaba los veintitrés, se desperezaba lentamente mientras arañaba los últimos minutos que le quedaban en el mundo de los sueños, para segundos después levantarse de un salto y con una inusitada energía mañanera vestirse a todo correr con un conjunto de falda y top rojizos, resaltando así sus marcados abdominales, para llamar la atención de los turistas. Y vaya si la llamaba, no había nadie que se resistiese a pasar por la tienda, ya no tanto por las alhajas o los regalos típicos de la ciudad, si no por el encanto que desprendía ella y su tiendecita, a la cual, si no se daba prisa, no iba a llegar puntual.

Para Aycha esa tienda era su mundo, el de las alfombras (que no eran voladoras, por mucho que algún hechicero las intentase embrujar,) y el de los espejos, que éstos al menos, si que tenían el poder de reflejar todo lo que uno deseaba ver en ellos.

Pero Aycha no tenía una vida aburrida, ni mucho menos, cuando se cansaba del trabajo, que últimamente era bastante a menudo, y ya estaba anocheciendo, aprovechaba, y a cualquier descuido de los guardias de palacio, se colaba por la rendija que daba paso al alcantarillado. Le encantaba meterse por allí para indagar hasta que parte del palacio era capaz de llegar y así de paso reconocer y memorizar todas las compuertas que daban a los diferentes pasadizos, donde bien sabía ella, que en alguno de estos recovecos, se hallaba el fabuloso tesoro de la princesa Kashmir.

En un principio Aycha había sido bastante meticulosa y sólo se adentraba en las habitaciones de los guardias, consiguiendo así algunas espadas y sables, que luego había vendido como artículos de lujo. Pero su curiosidad gatuna pudo más con ella y noche tras noche se sumergía un poco más en las maravillas que le ofrecía el palacio, hasta que en una de sus escapadas nocturnas llegó finalmente a dar con los aposentos de la princesa. Realmente había algo que le atraía hasta ese lugar y ya no sólo por "tomar prestado" algunos de los utensilios personales de la princesa, si no por la emoción que le embargaba al pensar que quizás algún día se pudiese topar con ella y poder admirarla.

Quería comprobar si era cierta la leyenda que decían algunos, al asegurar que la belleza de Kashmir, no sólo residía en su elevada estatura, y en su precioso cabello azabache, sino, en la profundidad del azul del mar de sus ojos, que con tan sólo mirarlos, hombres y mujeres caían rendidos a sus pies. A Aycha siempre le pareció que esa leyenda era como la de la medusa y quería averiguar hasta que punto ella podía también compararse a Perseo, claro estaba que ella no tenía intenciones de matarla y además sería incapaz. Ella sólo pensaba que si tuviese la suerte de poder encontrársela y conseguía mirarla a los ojos, prometería dejar esa vida delictiva y dedicarse exclusivamente a su tienda.

Así fue como se lo propuso, y hasta que no fuese capaz de conseguirlo no pararía, era bastante cabezota para este tipo de retos.

Aunque la verdad sea dicha, los robos cada vez fueron disminuyendo, según le decía a su amigo Rahim, para concentrarse exclusivamente en el tesoro del palacio, pero ella bien sabía lo que podía albergar y cosa curiosa ya no le interesaba en absoluto, excepto, claro estaba, el aposento de la princesa.

El día había empezado como cualquier otro para Aycha, o al menos eso parecía, ya que como todas las mañanas, y después de despejarse con una carrera de obstáculos entre camellos y cestas de fruta, había llegado a la esquina de la Plaza de Oriente, donde se ubicaba su tiendecita. La tienda se apartaba un poco del resto de los tenderetes del bazar, pero suficientemente visible para los turistas que pasasen por allí.

El transcurso de la mañana lo pasó ordenando los últimos enseres que había obtenido de la princesa. Era extraño como últimamente le había atraído mucho más la aventura de llegar a los aposentos de Kashmir, que robarle sus pertenencias, Aycha sabía que era mucho más arriesgado de su parte llegar hasta Kashmir que a cualquiera del resto de las habitaciones de palacio, pero ella creía que el correr ese riesgo merecía la pena. Desde que tuvo la suerte de encontrar el aposento de la princesa, no podía dejar de pensar en ella, y cada vez que recordaba la aventura de la noche anterior, no podía dejar de sonreír.

Y es que en una de las últimas escapadas hasta palacio, había podido vislumbrar de manera muy tenue a Kashmir, pero lo suficiente como para quedarse anonadada ante el espectáculo de la belleza que contemplaban el verde-azulado de sus ojos. Ahora que en esos escasos segundos la había visto, podía darle la razón a todos lo que habían hablado sobre su enigmática belleza, y sobre la influencia que ejercía sobre todo aquel que la contemplaba, ya que ella en el instante que pudo observarla, se había enamorado perdidamente de esa mujer. Aycha no sabía decir el porqué de ese sentimiento, ya que su cerebro ya no atendía a razones y sólo podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón, que en ese momento galopaba como un caballo desbocado.

Tal fue la emoción de ese momento que sus piernas respondieron por ella y comenzó a seguirla y a punto estuvo de revelar su escondite a los guardias que vigilaban los aposentos de la princesa, pero gracias a la fortuna, esa noche estaban algo distraídos con sus juegos de cartas. Pero por su suerte o su desgracia la princesa se giró y la miró sorprendida con el azul de sus ojos, fríos como el acero, para luego darle la sensación de calidez. La había descubierto y no había otra salida que echar a correr tan deprisa y sigilosamente como pudo, ya no sabía si por el hecho de que la hubiese descubierto o por no poder soportar una vez más la dulce mirada de la princesa.

- "¿En qué estabas pensando Aycha?", pensaba y se recriminaba a sí misma, "por esta estupidez, te ha visto y como no te des prisa, los guardias te van a meter en el calabozo, en cuanto ella dé la orden, ¡señor! Tiene unos ojos preciosos, y me pareció que me sonreían, ¡vamos!, quieres dejar de pensar en ella ¡y correr!"

Pero por alguna extraña razón, la princesa Kashmir, se había quedado gratamente sorprendida, ya no sólo por el hecho de ver a una intrusa en palacio, si no por esa belleza que había contemplado fugazmente y que le había dejado sin habla momentánea. Se le formó una sonrisa boba, y se empezó a ruborizar al pensar que la chica había llegado casi hasta sus aposentos y le embargó una mezcla de amor, deseo y comprensión hacia esa chica, pero enseguida rechazó la estúpida idea de que la chica misteriosa fuese a verla a ella. Pero, al fin y al cabo, pensó que la idea no era tan descabellada y que la chica, tal vez hubiese intentado colarse en varias ocasiones, ya que ese conjunto que llevaba le dejaban ver unos preciosos abdominales, que supuso eran por el ejercicio de esquivar las trampas de palacio.

- "¡Dioses! Pensó, "Kashmir ¿desde cuando te gusta los abdominales de una completa desconocida, y encima mujer?" "Desde que he visto sus precioso pelo cortito y rubio, y sus preciosos ojos, que juraría que eran verdes" se contestó a sí misma. Y pensando en la mirada furtiva que esos verde-azulados ojos le habían dedicado, se fue a sus aposentos haciendo planes sobre el futuro encuentro que tendría con la desconocida, en cuanto averiguase un par de cosas.

Aycha, desde ese momento, cada mañana que iba a su tienda, cogía uno de los espejos, el que tenían la propiedad de ver lo que uno deseaba, y se pasaba horas enteras contemplando embelesada el rostro de su amada Kashmir. La amaba, si, aunque ella había conocido ese sentimiento hacia Rahim, su amigo y fiel ayudante de la tienda, nunca se había enamorado tan loca y perdidamente como en esta ocasión, nunca antes se había sentido atraída por una mujer, pero eso ya no le importaba, la amaba, aunque tuviese que poner su vida en peligro cada noche por verla, sabía que le amaría el resto de su vida e iría a palacio furtivamente tan sólo a contemplarla, aunque Kashmir jamás se enterase de su presencia.

Estaba sumida Aycha en estos pensamientos cuando oyó un ligero tintineo que provenía del móvil que tenía en la entrada de la tienda, esto le indicaba que alguien acababa de entrar y debería estar admirando los artículos de la tienda, ya que tardaba bastante en llegar hasta el mostrador donde estaba ella, no es que la tienda fuese muy grande, pero lo suficiente, como para tener un pequeño almacén para que el espejo, y la caja con sus dinares, estuviesen algo apartados de los posibles saqueos que pudiesen llevar a cabo ladrones como ella. Así que sin pensarlo dos veces Aycha salió del ensimismamiento que tenía delante del espejo contemplando el reflejo de la princesa y salió a la parte delantera para seguir soñando, debía ser eso, no era posible que hasta hacía escasos minutos estuviese pensando en la princesa y ahora estaba allí en su tienda. Agitando estos pensamientos de su cabeza, se disponía a entrar de nuevo en el almacén, cuando una voz cálida como el murmullo de una cascada le preguntó con algo de impaciencia.

-"¿Señorita, es que acaso no me va a atender?"

Aycha dio un respingo, "¡por todos los dioses de Egipto!", pensó, eso no podía estar pasando, debía ser producto de su imaginación, últimamente tenía fantasías en las situaciones más inverosímiles dentro de palacio, para poder hablar con la princesa, pero ¿verla en su adorada tienda? Eso ya empezaba a preocupar a Aycha que pensaba que Kashmir era ya una obsesión.

- "Disculpe señorita, ¿se encuentra bien?" preguntó la princesa.

- "Sss, sí" logró contestar una tímida y sorprendida Aycha que no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos, incluso pensó que debía de haber muerto y estaba en el cielo, por que estaba viendo a un ángel.

La princesa viendo que la dueña se había sorprendido con su visita y admitiendo que obviamente la había reconocido, se fue acercando a ella hasta quedar a escasos metros. Es que Kashmir, gracias a Rahim, su contacto con el gremio de artesanos pudo averiguar que la ladronzuela era amiga suya, que era buena chica y que últimamente sólo entraba a fisgonear en el palacio por diversión. (si, es el mismo Rahim que es amigo de Aycha, que coincidencia, ¿eh?)

Aycha había muerto definitivamente, tenía a la princesa en frente de ella, "oh! Dioses!", pensó eufórica "está en mi tienda, ¡mi tienda! ¡ahhhh, que emoción!, espera, espera, oh! oh! ¿No te acuerdas que te vio?". De repente cayó en la cuenta.

"¡Estúpida¡" se dijo a sí misma "¿Qué pensabas que había venido a comprar algo o a verte a ti? Habrá venido a detenerme, está bien cargaré con las consecuencias de ser una ladrona estúpida y enamorada de su princesa. Le preguntaré que desea y luego me entregaré"

Y dicho y hecho Aycha se repuso como pudo de su estado de shock y su creciente rubor por la visita de la princesa, agachó la cabeza y haciendo una reverencia le dijo:

- "Disculpeme, princesa no la había reconocido".

Kashmir, se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo, viendo como la pequeña rubita, que rondaba el metro sesenta, se ruborizaba con su presencia, sabia que ella le había descubierto la pasada noche en palacio y quería comprobar hasta qué punto se iba a disculpar por su comportamiento, sin duda alguna, la princesa iba a disfrutar con esa visita.

La princesa tan sólo sonrío y dijo -"¿podría ayudarme a escoger un presente?".

"¡Alabada Isis! Esto no está pasando", se decía Aycha a sí misma, "analicemos la situación fríamente, acaba de entrar Kashmir en tu tienda, te está hablando, te ha disculpado de tu ignorancia al no reconocerla con una sonrisa preciosa y ahora quiere que le ayudes a encontrar un regalo, creo que me esta entrando un sudor frío y una taquicardia que no es normal a mi edad, así que cálmate, vuelve a pedirle disculpas, y atiéndela como la diosa que parece, no mejor dicho, como la diosa que es."

Después de respirar profundamente para serenarse, volvió a hacer una leve inclinación de cabeza y manteniendo la mirada baja para no encontrarse con la profundidad del azul de sus ojos dijo:

-"Vuelva a disculparme princesa, no tengo el honor de tener una visita como vos todo los días en mi tienda" e hizo una pausa para poder continuar -"Compréndalo mi señora, de verdad que no ha sido mi intención ofenderla con mi torpeza".

Anonadada, Kashmir estaba anonadada por esas palabras, había escuchado plegarias y súplicas de guerreros, amantes, reyes y siervos, pero las palabras de esta chica eran de verdadera disculpa, más aún, le recorrió un escalofrío cuando la había llamado "mi señora", el sonido de su voz era poesía para la pobre Kashmir que intentaba soportar el juego de seducción que había comenzado sin intentar lanzarse a esos rosados y perfectos labios que tenía la necesidad de besar.

"¡Por Annubis Kashmir!", pensaba, "contrólate quieres, y sigue con lo que tenías planeado, al menos hasta que te conteste algo que te dé pie a besarla, ¿a besarla? ¿ya estás pensando en besarla? sabes que si la reacción suya no es la que te esperas siempre te puedes disculpar, ¡Hay madre!" se dijo, "yo, la princesa, ¡Pensando en disculparme!, por Apis que debo estar muy enamorada de esta chiquita", se autodeclaraba Kashmir, "en tan sólo los escasos minutos que pude contemplarla esa noche en palacio, desde ese instante la amo, incluso me da esa sensación de haberla conocido en alguna vida pasada, bueno sea lo que sea, ya estás aquí en su tienda para comprobar si ese atisbo de amor que viste en sus ojos esa noche fueron imaginaciones tuyas. Primero sigue con lo que tenías pensado proponerle y luego ya verás si puede suceder algo entre las dos, o no.

Además suerte que la observé el tiempo suficiente para darle una descripción lo bastante detallada a Rashir, que casualidad que por lo que yo le comentaba él tuviese una amiga con la mismas cualidades físicas, y que tuviese unas espadas con un "misterioso" símbolo en ellas, ya sabía él perfectamente que el "símbolo" en las espadas era el emblema de palacio, pero claro, quería proteger a su amiga a toda costa, hasta que yo le prometí que sólo le haría una visita de "cortesía" para hablar con ella, ¿fue todo casualidad, caprichos del azar? Da igual, lo importante, es que la he encontrado y aquí estoy para ver como se desenvuelve y ya veremos lo que nos depara el destino" se decía a si misma Kashmir.

Así que la princesa con toda la tranquilidad que podía contestó:

- "Estoy gratamente sorprendida por sus disculpas señorita, pero no la puedo perdonar del todo" le mentía vilmente para seguir con su plan y ver la reacción al soltarle la noticia que iba a darle de un momento a otro - "pero como usted se habrá imaginado no puedo perdonar la fechoría de la pasada noche en palacio, no hasta que me ayude a elegir el regalo que voy buscando y entonces dependiendo de su actitud y complacencia hacia mi persona la perdonaré, o no"" le dijo remarcando esas dos últimas palabras.

- "¡Oh!" se impresionó Aycha al escuchar estas palabras y abrió los ojos como platos, la princesa la iba a perdonar si la ayudaba a elegir un regalo, estaba que no cabía de felicidad en esos instantes, así que se apresuró a darle las gracias por perdonarle la vida y se dispuso a atenderla, sacando lo mejor que tenía en la tienda.

- "Muchísimas gracias alteza por la oportunidad que me está dando, no se arrepentirá, y tenga por seguro que no se volverá a repetir" decía Aycha, volviendo a inclinar la cabeza. - "Y ahora si me permite, dígame lo que desea de esta tienda y su humilde servidora".

Kashmir estaba visiblemente emocionada por los halagos que estaba recibiendo, ella, que había sido una princesa egoísta, vanidosa y caprichosa, que nada de lo que hacía su padre, el sultán Kiril, le había interesado lo más mínimo, hasta que este falleció y ella tuvo que ocuparse de todos los asuntos políticos que podía sufrir su querida Bagdad, ella que se había codeado con gente de la alta alcurnia, ella que tantas batallas había ganado contra Damasco, ella que se había protegido de todo el dolor y el sufrimiento que podía contemplar detrás de las murallas ya no sólo del palacio, sino también de su corazón. Nadie en sus veinticinco primaveras, le había hecho sentirse tan fuerte y sensible, desprotegida y arropada al mismo tiempo, con la sencillez de las palabras y la calidez de una mirada, como la persona que tenía en esos momentos enfrente suya y que le iba a dar la valentía de declararse y si ella se lo permitía, de estar abrazada a ella toda la eternidad.

Así que decidida a mostrar sus sentimientos y con un tono de voz, quizá más grave de lo que pretendía, le dijo:

- "Veamos que puedes ofrecerme".

Aycha ya no cabía en sí de las emociones tan enfrentadas que le hacía sentir esta mujer, con el sólo sonido de su voz le provocaba, sentía la necesidad de correr, gritar y saltar, sobre todo de correr, para decirle a todo el mundo que la amaba desde la primera vez que la vio en palacio, y que se sentía la mujer más feliz del planeta, sólo con tenerla a su lado en esos momentos. Además la princesa había dicho esa última frase de la manera más sensual que Aycha había oído en la vida, así que decidió seguirle el juego. Poco a poco levantando la vista, como pidiéndole permiso a la princesa, fue subiendo su mirada, para contemplar con todo detalle, le deslumbrante belleza que desprendía, con un precioso vestido largo y ceñido de lino blanco, con algunas incrustaciones de piedras semipreciosas, que remarcaba el color de la exuberante melena azabache. Cuando por fin elevó la vista a sus preciosos ojos azules, Aycha no pudo más que sonreír ante ese efecto tan turbador que provocaba el brillo de sus ojos y ese toque sugerente que le daba su ceja enarcada y aclarando su voz le contestó:

- "Veamos que es lo que desea la princesa" le lanzó una mirada calida y continuó con un tono de voz formal, como si estuviese haciendo negocios con ella, - "mire alteza, aquí tiene algunas joyas y colgantes, aunque si me permite decirle, creo que la princesa tiene alhajas más que de sobra" se permitió el lujo de bromearla ya que, lógicamente sabía que ella había visto sus pertenencias, la princesa ante ese comentario, no pudo disimular una carcajada, y le contestó:

- "Si, tienes razón, veo que lo has comprobado muy bien".

Aycha, al ver que Kashmir no se molestaba, sino que incluso se reía y le guiñaba un ojo pensó "¡Sagrada Nut! tiene la risa más hermosa que he oído en mi vida, y ¿me acaba de guiñar un ojo? ¡Oh! por favor, que no sean imaginaciones mías y sienta lo mismo que yo, si es así te estaré eternamente agradecida si me concedes el honor de ser la persona que le haga reír así de esa manera, ya que con sólo escuchar el sonido de su voz, yo ya soy la mujer más feliz de esta tierra", le suplicaba a la diosa, entonces sólo sonrió y le dijo:

-"Gracias por no tenerme rencor princesa, estaría muy complacida si hiciese el honor de coger estas vasijas de cristal de Bohemia, es un regalo para vos".

Y entonces la princesa, escuchando esa última frase, no se lo pensó dos veces, y con el tono de voz más sensual, y mirándola fijamente a los ojos, le dijo:

- "No estoy interesada en eso precisamente".

Aycha abría los ojos como platos, al oír esta respuesta e intentando asimilar las intenciones que llevaba la princesa, "¿acaso está interesada por mi?" pensaba Aycha, "no te hagas ilusiones Aycha, como va a estar interesada en ti la princesa, si te acaba de "conocer", quitando cuando te vio en palacio, que eso no cuenta, respira profundamente, eso es y atiéndela, ¡Vamos!" - y tragó para que al hablar no le saliese un hilillo de voz, cosa que tampoco logró mucho.

- "Y que es lo que le podría interesar a la princesa, ¿me permite una sugerencia alteza?" le dijo Aycha bajando la mirada de nuevo, la princesa sólo movió levemente la suya para indicarle que continuase con lo que iba a decirle.

- "Discúlpeme de nuevo", le dijo Aycha, - "pero no creo que las alhajas que pueda encontrar en esta humilde tienda se pueda comparar con su belleza... con la belleza de sus partencias..." y se quedó ruborizada y sin saber cómo continuar ¿con su belleza?", pensaba, "Aycha por Bastis, ¡Que te estás insinuando! y lo has conseguido arreglar un poco y te autoinculpas del robo, ¡Otra vez! no se que hubiese sido peor, dejar la frase declarando prácticamente tu amor, o repitiéndole que ya has visto sus aposentos más de un par de veces, que ya te ha perdonado por eso, no insistas, que al final se arrepentirá de haberte disculpado, ¡Aish! es que estás de un bobo subido ¿eh Aychita?, que se te cae la baba por la princesita, venga ponte el pechito, no te digo... ¡Qué espabiles!" se decía Aycha, y es que cuando le daba por conversar consigo misma no había quien la parara, bueno cuando le daba por hablar, en general, por que esta chica hablaba por los codos y era su gracia al discurrir lo que hacía que tuviese tanta afluencia de público en la tienda.

"¡Vaya!" pensaba la princesa, "así que piensa que soy hermosa" y sonrió sin darse cuenta "y debe de haber entrado más de una vez a "revisar" los aposentos por que ya van dos ocasiones en que se ha disculpado de los robos y eso que ya la había perdonado, jajaja, pobrecilla deben ser los nervios de tenerme aquí en su tienda, y está monísima ruborizada... huy! Kashmir, no empecemos, ahora es la oportunidad perfecta para decirle lo que tenías pensado, deja por un momento de pensar en lo guapa que es y dile algo amable por tu parte para que no se asuste, y acaba de explicarle tu propuesta" se decía la princesa, que también era dada a tener conversaciones consigo misma.

- "No se preocupe señorita..." la princesa lo dejaba en el aire por no quería que Aycha descubriese que Rashir también le había dicho su nombre - "Aycha" le contestaba ésta.

- "Bien entonces te tutearé si me permites" "¿si me permites? Kashmir por Isis, que eres la princesa, que te puedes permitir el lujo de llamarla como te plazca y sin pedirle permiso, aish el amor lo que hace" pensaba Kashmir divertida por la última ocurrencia.

-"En realidad tienes razón" decía "¿tienes razón?" pensaba, "¡Ah! ¡Qué más da!" y continuaba la princesa -"ya tengo alhajas de sobra".

Aycha sonrío al ver que Kashmir le perdonaba otra vez sus imprudencias y que le hablaba con toda confianza.

- "Yo venía a proponerte un trabajo" le decía Kashmir - "trabaja para mí" le dijo remarcando esa última palabra.

"¡Hay madre!, ¡Hay madre! me va a dar un infarto, ¿no estoy soñando verdad?" pensaba, "no, tranquila Aycha por Atón, no hagas un numerito y te desmayes o algo por el estilo, te está pidiendo que trabajes para ella, ¡Para ella! jajaja, aish ¡Qué felicidad, qué gozo!, vamos, vamos, cálmate, no te hagas ilusiones antes de tiempo, que tú siempre te adelantas a los acontecimientos y siempre te llevas disgustos, como te pasó con tu amiga Dya, así que agradéceselo mil veces si hace falta y ¡Oye! pregúntale en que va a consistir ese trabajo ya de paso"

Así que arrodillándose a sus pies le dijo:

- "No sé cómo agradecer la comprensión y la confianza que deposita en mi princesa, después de lo que hice, no me lo merezco, sólo le puedo dar las gracias otra vez y decirle que será un honor y un placer trabajar para vos alteza".

Kashmir, visiblemente emocionada por sus palabras y haciendo caso omiso de lo que le dictaba la razón y siguiendo a su corazón, levantó su mano derecha, hacia el rostro de Aycha, la mano de la princesa se posaba dulcemente en su rostro cogiéndola de la barbilla, obligándola así a mirarla a los ojos y levantándola sutilmente hasta elevarla hasta la altura de su pecho, donde Kashmir se aproximaba peligrosamente a los hermosos labios sonrosados de Aycha y a escasos centímetros le dijo:

- "El placer será mío, por que en lo que quiero que trabajes requiere atención... personal".

Aycha no podía moverse, ni articular palabra alguna, teniendo tan cerca el aroma intoxicante de Kashmir y su hermosa boca, que tanto deseaba besar y así se quedó mientras la princesa se alejaba pausadamente de ella, acariciando levemente su rostro, ya que tampoco soportaba esa situación y necesitaba meter un poco de aire a sus pulmones, que momentáneamente se habían llenado del perfume de Aycha.

- "Lo que tendrías que hacer sería asegurarte de la seguridad en las instalaciones de palacio, en vista que tú has podido colarte varias veces sin problema" continuaba la princesa.

Aycha estaba intentando asimilar la nueva situación, la princesa había vuelto a escasos metros de ella y actuaba como si nada hubiese estado a punto de suceder, y no le importase lo más mínimo, dejando a Aycha bastante conmocionada todavía y con el pensamiento de que esta mujer parecía en un momento que le interesaba ella y al siguiente seguía con lo que había venido a decirle como si tal cosa. Estaba bastante perpleja ante el comportamiento de Kashmir, pero lo achacó en que estaba jugando a la seducción con ella para ponerla a prueba, ya que en realidad la princesa no sería tan estúpida como para mezclar los negocios con el placer, así que sin pensárselo dos veces le dijo:

- "Estaré encantada de ponerme a su servicio alteza".

- "Entonces recoge tus pertenencias que te vienes a palacio" le dijo la princesa y desapareció Aycha tras el mostrador para volver al lado de Kashmir a los cinco minutos, ya que tampoco es que ella tuviese un gran vestuario, recogió un par de vestidos y otro conjunto de falda y top y se dispuso a seguir a la princesa hasta el palacio.

Continuará ^.^


	2. A final

Cosas que debes saber:

El poema _Mar Adentro_ es de Ramón Sanpedro y sale en la película, con idéntico título, de Alejandro Amenábar.

Las canciones que aparecen son: _Runaway_ de The Corrs, _Cielo y tierra_ de Nek, _I'm with you_ de Avril Lavigne, _Como tú_ de Carlos Vives, _Hacer por hacer_ de Miguel Bosé y _Tú_ de Ana Torroja/Mecano.

Parece que patrocine marcas de tomate o dentífrico como: _Solís_, _Orlando_ y _Profident_, pero no gano un euro con eso.

Menciono tan pronto a María Magdalena como a Carlos Sainz (famoso piloto de rally).

Este ff es un uber que relata la relación amorosa entre dos mujeres, adultas y responsables.

Los personajes principales están basados en Xena y Gabrielle que pertenecían a Renaissance Pictures.

**Segunda Parte**

- "Entonces recoge tus pertenencias que te vienes a palacio" le dijo la princesa y desapareció Aycha tras el mostrador para volver al lado de Kashmir a los cinco minutos, ya que tampoco es que ella tuviese un gran vestuario, recogió un par de vestidos y otro conjunto de falda y top y se dispuso a seguir a la princesa hasta el palacio.

Eso fue lo último que dijo Cristina cuando se percató de que estaban llegando a su destino, suspiró y dejó de momento el cuento para que Raquel le diese su opinión hasta ese punto.

-"Mmmm..." gruñeron Golfo y Raquel.

-"Que mi amiga reniegue de la historia vale... bueno... ni eso... pero que también lo haga mi perro..." dijo Cristina intentando hacerse la ofendida, elevando una ceja, poniendo cara de "esto no me puede estar pasando a mi" y dejando escapar un suspiro de resignación.

-"Jajaja" se reía Raquel,- "vamos Cris, sabes que me gustaría que la acabases y tu misma no has continuado porque, como puedes ver, hemos llegado al chalet de Laura, además a mi me gustaría matizar en algo de lo que has contado y por eso creo que lo más conveniente sería que la finalizases a la noche" dijo esto último imitando el tono literario, -"... así cojo palomitas..." acabó de decir Raquel poniendo cara de hambre hinchando los mofletes mientras aparcaba el coche a un lado del camino de entrada a la casa.

- "Jajajaja... lo se... lo se..." contestaba divertida Cristina antes de suspirar.

-"Uhh... que ha sido eso... ¿suspira la princesa?... preguntaba en plan bromista y cotilla Raquel.

Cristina le dedicó una medio sonrisa mientras se giraba a contemplar el paisaje desde la ventanilla del copiloto.

-"Eh... que pasa..."le dijo Raquel mirándola con cierta preocupación.

Cristina volvió a suspirar, puso cara de circunstancias y dijo -"... no... si tampoco es para tanto".

-"Cris..." pronunciaba suavemente Raquel mientras con una caricia sutil dejaba su mano izquierda en la de su amiga.

Cristina agradeció el gesto con otra ladeada y poco convincente sonrisa, sabía que Raquel le estaba ofreciendo su apoyo para que le contase lo que quisiera, pero ella en esos instantes se quedaba algo muda y no sabía muy bien por donde empezar, así que hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió: en la radio del coche puso la pista seis del primer CD que había y la dejó en pause, se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad, miró a Raquel intentando que la entendiese sin tener que decir realmente nada en esos momentos, abrió la puerta del copiloto, se bajó del coche y abrió la puerta trasera para que saliese su pastor alemán; Raquel pulsó el botón del play para que fuese sonando los primeros acordes de la canción, mientras veía como Cristina se marchaba a dar una vuelta por los alrededores del chalet de Laura.

_Say it's true, there's nothing like me and you. I'm not alone, tell me you feel it too. And I would run away. I would run away, yeah... yeah. I would run away. I would run away with you. Cause I am falling in love with you. No never I'm never gonna stop. Falling in love with you. Close the door, lay down upon the floor. And by candlelight, make love to me through the night. (Through the night, through the night...). Cause I have run away. I have run away, yeah... yeah. I have run away, run away. I have run away with you. Cause I am falling in love (falling in love) with you. No never I'm never gonna stop. Falling in love with you...With you...And I would runaway. I would runaway, yeah... yeah. I would runaway (runaway). I would runaway with you. Cause I am falling in love (falling in love) with you. No never I'm never gonna stop. Falling in love with you...Falling in love (falling in love) with you. No never I'm never gonna stop falling in love with you. With you, my love, with you...na ni na ni na na... (With you, with you, with you, with you)._

-"... yo... (suspiro)... eres lo más bonito que he visto en mi vida... (suspiro)... te quiero..." dijo Cristina intentando no emocionarse, recibiendo como respuesta un pequeño maullido.

-"¿Qué te contesta la gata? preguntó Raquel-"... aunque bueno, realmente parece una pantera negra en miniatura..." dijo al encontrar finalmente a Cristina en la parte trasera del jardín.

-"Bastet ronronea del gusto..." respondió Cris - "... siento lo de antes..." se disculpó.

-"Tranquila, no pasa nada..." dijo Raquel, -"... la liga está ganada" acabó Cristina de sentenciar la frase de su amiga, a lo que ésta sonrío - "... intentaba bromear..." le dijo.

-"Lo se..." y esta vez fue Raquel la que suspiró mientras se sentaba al lado de Cristina en la acolchada hierba.

-"¿Cómo sabias que estaba aquí...? peguntó ahora Cris,-"porque el "chalet" en ese sentido es bastante grandecito..." dijo poniendo énfasis a chalet y haciendo girar los ojos.

-"... ¿Chalet?... ¿Grandecito? Pero si esto parece una mansión" contestó Raquel haciendo gestos de limpiarse kilos de sudor por el esfuerzo de haber llegado hasta allí. Cristina se río.

-"Me trajo Bast" dijo una Raquel sonriente y por unos instantes se quedó contemplando la preciosa vista que aportaba el estar situada en plena montaña.

-"Que lista... panterita" dijo Cris mientras le acariciaba la panchita al animalito.

-"Gracias" contestó Raquel haciendo movimientos con su pelo, estilo propaganda de champú.

-"Le decía a la gata..." decía Cristina haciendo girar los ojos de nuevo.

-"Yo también te quiero" respondió irónica Raquel. Sonrieron las dos.

-"¿Dónde está la chica que le gustaba mirar a los ojos de las personas cuando les hablaba?" preguntó finalmente a Cristina, intentando que la miraran esos fabulosos ojos verdes que siempre le habían aportado tanta tranquilidad.

-"¿Dónde está la chica que no le gustan nada los animales y esta ahora mismo acariciando a uno? contra preguntó Cris mirando fijamente el color café de los ojos de su amiga.

-"Toucher" contestó Raquel y esperó paciente a que Cristina empezase a decir todo lo que sentía, porque sabía que se moría por contarlo y así podría al fin, conversar con ella.

-"... (suspiro)... me gustaría hacer como la canción y correr... hasta estar con ella... por otra parte me gustaría poder irme sin decirle nada... aunque eso seria de cobardes... y yo no me comporto así... yo... realmente lo que estoy es... asustada... por lo que siento... supongo que... han cambiado las cosas... tu... (ladeó la cabeza)... yo..." dijo Cristina pausadamente, volviendo a repetir el gesto intentando explicar la situación actual de Raquel por un lado y la suya por otro, solo con eso.

-"Bueno..." le bromeó ladeando la cabeza imitando a su amiga, Cristina le miró con carita de pedirle disculpas por haberse explicado tan bien, -"tranquila, te he entendido... pero digamos que las cosas solo han variado... un "poquiño" respondió Raquel imitando acento gallego.

-"Pero han variado..." dijo Cris "... esto es como aquel capítulo de Xena en el que están en un lago, tira una piedra y se van formando hondas, entonces le dice a Gabrielle que dentro de un rato el agua se calmará, pero la piedra se quedará en el lago y habrá cambiado el paisaje para siempre."

-"Se que has cambiado, más que tú, tu actitud ante las circunstancias que sucedieron... una chica "antes de"... luego otra durante... y alguien completamente distinta "después de"... aunque en el fondo sigues siendo la misma risueña y divertida..." contestó Raquel

-"Si... algo así... como si después de la oscuridad hubiese encontrado la luz... me gusta haberla... haberte encontrado, porque recuperé la sonrisa y eso fue importante... eres importante para mi... y..." dijo Cristina entre pausa y pausa, y mirándola con todo el afecto del mundo prosiguió lo que quería decir a Raquel, -"... te lo agradezco mucho...", Cristina no supo que decir más ya que se quedaba muda de la emoción y se lanzó a darle un abrazo "estilo oso" intentando decir mas con eso que con la poca coherencia que le quedaba en palabras, -"... te quiero..." pronunció finalmente agarrada como un clavo ardiendo a Raquel.

Su amiga se dejó llevar por el largo abrazo, ya que sus cuerdas vocales tampoco atinaban a pronunciar ningún sonido, solo cuando se separaron ambas con una sonrisa en los labios al cabo de unos minutos que parecieron eternos, Raquel pudo darle un tierno beso en la mejilla, el cual dijo más que cualquier palabra que hubiese pronunciado en ese momento.

Después de unas intensas miradas recordando lo que tuvieron en un momento dado, Cristina soltó lo primero que sentía, cosa habitual en ella, -"me alegro de tenerte" a lo que Raquel sencillamente sonrío y cuando ya vio que Cristina estaba mucho mas tranquila después de que le hubiese agradecido el que ella fuese parte de su vida, se atrevió a decir, -"así que te gusta esto... vaya... vaya... no tiene mal gusto la chica..." dijo mirando los lujos del chalet.

-"Raquel... vamos, sabes que me gusta ella, no su dinero" soltó Cristina en plan ofendida.

-"Jajajajaja..." se rieron las dos, -"lo ha admitido señores no me lo puedo creer..." clamaba Raquel a los cuatro vientos, -"jajajajaja" se volvía a reír la morena.

-"... ya Raquel por favor... que se va a enterar antes de hora..." le decía Cristina con su ya típica sonrisa "profident", -"y quien te dice a ti que ella no lo sabe...", le dijo Raquel en plan misterioso y solo de ver la cara que puso Cristina ya se estaba riendo a mandíbula batiente. Cuando por fin pudieron calmar sus risas, propusieron ir hacia la casa, mientras acababan de charlar por el camino.

-"Por cierto", dijo Raquel, -"antes de venir a buscarte he entrado, la he saludado y le he dicho que estabas paseando al perro... así te daba más tiempo a ti para pensar.

-"Gracias..." dijo Cristina.

Raquel sonrío y le dijo poco antes de llegar a las escalinatas de la entrada del chalet,

-"... te vas a morir cuando la veas.

-"Ya me estoy muriendo" contestó la aludida.

-"Por quien" preguntó su amiga, Cristina la miró con cara de "claro... como si no lo supieras".

Raquel adivina no era, pero sabía perfectamente el grado de mutismo al que podía llegar su amiga tan solo por decir el nombre de la persona que le gustaba, así que le dijo.

-"vamos... quiero que pronuncies su nombre..." sabiendo el esfuerzo que tendría que hacer Cris.

-"Tu nombre envenena mis sueños" dijo ella.

-"Eso no vale... te lo sacaste de una novela..." dijo Raquel y le puso carita lastimera.

-"Esta bien..." dijo Cristina con cierto toque de resignación, Raquel le mostró la mejor de sus sonrisas, así que después de suspirar por quinta vez, Cris sonrío y pudo decir

-"... señorita Peñalver... (suspiro)... Laura Peñalver.

-"¿Hablarás con ella...? preguntó Raquel.

-"No lo se... a la noche quizás... "dijo Cristina,-"... antes tengo una historia que acabarte de contar..."

"¡Raquel!" dijo Lucía mientras se abalanzaba sobre ella y empezaba a llenarla de besos en cuanto la morena abrió la puerta.

-"Jajaja... hola preciosa... menos mal que solo he tardado cinco minutos" contestó Raquel con su novia entre sus brazos.

-"Me ha parecido una eternidad"le susurró Lucía mientras le daba un último piquito y se giró hacia Cristina un tanto avergonzada por no haberla saludado antes.

-"Holitas Lu" le dijo Cris muy sonriente mientras abrazaba a la chica de cabellos rojizos y le daba dos sonoros besos. "Felicidades..." y le dio un tierno beso en la frente, -"si me disculpáis... voy a saludar..." acabó de decir Cristina mientras agachaba solemne la cabeza como en el saludo japonés.

-"Gracias" le contestó Raquel, mientras Cristina se iba dirigiendo hacia el interior de la casa.

Lucía que la miraba sin haber entendido muy bien le preguntó a Raquel -"¿y eso?"

-"Se alegra por nosotras"contestó Raquel.

-"Aun os queréis mucho" afirmó Lucía más que preguntó. Raquel asintió con la cabeza y dijo. -"voy a hacer como lo haría ella, explicártelo con canciones..."

Lucía se aupó y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla,-"eres un encanto".

Raquel la sorprendió con un fugaz beso en los labios, -"... ves leyendo, creo que se entenderá lo que ella quiere decir, te esperamos en el comedor" le dio una serie de hojas y se marchó pasillo adentro.

Lucía empezó a leer.

"Recuerdo un día de junio, gris, frío y lluvioso

estando en uno de los sitios del planeta más hermoso,

ocurrió el principio de una desgracia tremenda

a la que fui sometida por un cruel destino,

al que tenía que pagarle la mejor prenda

si quería seguir mi camino.

Recuerdo una noche silenciosa

en la que creí convertirme en lobo, ya que con dulzura,

pero con un dolor horroroso, aullaba con locura

a cierta luna preciosa,

que para los próximos cuatro años,

cambiaba de parecer una diosa

a volverse completamente oscura y tenebrosa.

Eso era impotencia, sufrimiento y desespero

por poder hallar un poco de consuelo,

en un alma tristemente atormentada

que para poder encontrar la calma,

volcaba su problema inmediato en angustia,

que por un rato, podía soportar su pecho.

Tal hecho que se producía era para no pensar en su agonía,

pero sí en una difícil elección

que provocaban sus emociones, e intentaba apartar de su pensamiento,

ya que le ponía en situación

de elegir entre la tesitura de vivir en la amargura

o mostrar sus sentimientos con soltura.

Rota y muerta de dolor por dentro,

tanto que ni gritar ni llorar podía,

pensó en ahorrarse ese tormento

pero ningún arma descubría,

ni realmente matarse decía

pero si morirse quería,

ya que no podía aguantar más ese sufrimiento.

Así que cansada ya estaba

de luchar consigo misma,

e incluso de la batalla que lidiaba,

ya que eterna parecía

aunque ponerse bien quería,

y como salir del encuentro no sabía

se aferraba a lo primero que se le presentaba.

Con una imaginación muy poderosa,

presenciaba a la chica más hermosa

de cabellos azabaches y ojos claros y profundos,

sosteniendo así dos mundos,

unidos por el único deseo de afán de recuperación,

intentando no caer en la desesperación,

con la esperanza de poder encontrar un día,

aunque difícil lo tenía,

a esa preciosa chica misteriosa.

Cuando por fin un día logró dejar atrás ese pasado doloroso,

apareció sin más algo mucho más hermoso

de lo que en un principio podía imaginar,

que le pudo enseñar, después de cuatro largos años,

que algunos sueños se hacían realidad,

pero abarcar y asimilar tanto no podía,

sobre todo después de tanto sufrimiento,

y no lograba comprender como la podía tener

y solo palabras de agradecimiento le salían.

Hay cosas que no logra entender

porque es como si hubiese vuelto a nacer,

y aunque le toque otra vez pasar un pequeño calvario,

nada tendrá que ver con la ocasión anteriormente mencionada,

porque si la carta viene marcada

jugar puede con lo mejor que ha conocido,

y prácticamente su partida está ganada

aunque siga asustada por revivir lo sentido."

_Escribo tu nombre sin el mío, voy en tu adiós y desvarío, inevitable debe ser, preguntaré por eso si al perderte aprenderé a renunciar a ti. Más si te miro siento que te asusta tanto como a mí, pudo haber sido y no lo fue, pudo mas no lo fue, y mi cuerdo al navegar a través del alma va, de repente vuelvo a estar allá, ahora. Tu eras el cielo y yo la tierra y cada uno una mitad, en cada duda, en cada realidad, tú eras la sangre y yo las venas, la misma luz en el cuerpo en el alma. Sin respirar te buscaré, sin respirar ahogándome, no hay un culpable ya lo ves, ni un inocente solo y ahora un instante mas y dos latidos se unirán con la impresión de que de nuevo sea igual como antes. Tu eras el cielo y yo la tierra y cada uno una mitad, en cada duda, en cada realidad, en la mirada, tú eras la sangre y yo las venas, la misma luz en el cuerpo en el alma. Así mientras yo te veo, todavía que te vas mi vida no consigo no sentirte mía y estar sin ti yo no se yo, no podré olvidarte. Cada palabra que me decías cada proyecto de libertad, por que ya no puede ahora ser como ayer y estar sin ti no lo se, sin ti no se._

_I'm standing on a bridge. I'm waiting in the dark. I thought that you'd be here by now. There's nothing but the rain. No footsteps on the ground. I'm listening but there's no sound. Isn't anyone trying to find me? Won't somebody come take me home. It's a damn cold night. Trying to figure out this life. Wont you take me by the hand take me somewhere new. I don't know who you are but I... I'm with you. I'm looking for a place, searching for a face is anybody here I know, cause nothings going right and everything's a mess, and no one likes to be alone. Isn't anyone trying to find me? Won't somebody come take me home. It's a damn cold night. Trying to figure out this life. Wont you take me by the hand, take me somewhere new. I don't know who you are but I... I' m with you._

-"... te costó despedirte de ella..." pensó Lucía después de ver esto, -"pero por la último veo que seguís estando la una para la otra", sonrío suspiró, cogió la última hoja y se dijo -"bien... y ahora lo que sientes por Laura... sorpréndeme" y Lucía acabó de leer.

_Tú no sabes lo que diera si me vieras y dijeras tú, que no sabes que yo quiero que mi vida la quisieras tú. Si supieras que me gustan son las cosas que prefieres tú, y quisiera que los hijos que tengamos fueran como tu (como tu, como tu). Como tu la primavera, como tu la vez primera, no hay ya nadie que quiera, como tú mi vida entera, tú, tú, tú, mi vida entera, tú, tú, tú mi vida entera... Me perdonas si yo insisto que mi vida la quisieras tú, que de todas la estrella que yo he visto la mas linda tú. Si supieras que me gustan son las cosas que prefieres tú y quisiera que los hijos que tengamos fueran como tu (como tu, como tu) Como tu la primavera, como tu la vez primera, no hay ya nadie que quiera, como tú mi vida entera, tú, tú, tú mi vida entera, tú, tú, tú mi vida entera, tú, tú, tú. Si las noticias fueran como tu y las ciudades fueran como tu, y si las calles fueran como tu, y si mi jefe fuera como tu, y si mi vida fuera como tu, y mis canciones fueran como tu, y si la guerra fuera como tu, no habría problema todo es como tu. Como tu la primavera, como tu la vez primera, no hay ya nadie que quiera, como tú mi vida entera, tú, tú, tú, mi vida entera, tú, tú, tú mi vida entera, tú, tú, tú. Tú, tú, tú, mi vida entera, tú, tú, tú, mi vida entera tú, tú, tú. Y las ciudades fueran como tu, y si las calles fueran como tu, y si mi jefe fuera como tu y si mi vida fuera como tu._

Lucía sonrío, dobló las hojas cuidadosamente, las guardó en su bolso para dárselas luego a Cris y se dirigió hacia el comedor donde ya hacia unos minutos Raquel, Cristina y Laura la estaban esperando.

Después de que las chicas saludasen a la anfitriona de la casa y haber comido opíparamente bien, Raquel insistía en que Cristina finalizase la historia de Bagdad, después de hacerse mucho de rogar, bastó un -"me encantaría escuchar el final" por parte de Laura para que un poco más y tuviesen que fregar el suelo con el mocho.

Cristina antes de acabar con el cuento quería dejar unas cuantas cosas claras sobre el mismo.

-"Vale, atentas, notas de la autora: primero... en la segunda parte cuando Aycha recuerda como vio a la princesa se supone que han pasado semanas, incluso un mes.

Segundo... por Rahim lo que sintió realmente fue aprecio porque siempre lo ha querido como amigo, lo que pasa es que... ya sabéis... nunca había salido con nadie y claro... estaba confundida sobre sus nuevas emociones y sentimientos ya que le empezaban a atraer mucho más las mujeres... bueno la verdad desde sus tiernos 16 que se lo planteó le gustaban las féminas más que a un tonto un lápiz."

-"Jajajaja" se rieron las chicas, sobre todo Lucía cosa misteriosa para Cris que aun no sabia como es que le entraban unas agujetas tremendas a su amiga si tampoco creía haber contado algo tan gracioso.

-"Bien", continuó -"tercero... aunque digo que Aycha se ilusionó por tener a alguien al lado y Dya luego va y la convierte en hetero en la historieta... he mentido vilmente... Dya fue...", por si acaso Cris se empezaba a quedar muda Raquel contestó.

-"Su primer amor". Cristina sonrió, asintió con la cabeza y se volvió paranoica al creer ver agachar sutilmente a Laura la cabeza "ya estás viendo visiones de celos Cris, ¿qué te has tomado?", se decía a si misma.

-"Ehh... ¡ah!, si... cuarto... la princesa se pasó varias semanas indagando al gremio de artesanos por la compra-venta de enseres de valor, ya que estos eran los objetos que en su mayoría había robado Aycha.

Cuando encontró a Rahim éste intentó por todos los medios proteger a su amiga, incluso auto inculparse, pero se le notaba demasiado que mentía. La princesa para que no se preocupase le insistió mucho en que sólo le haría una visita de cortesía, realmente le dijo que si lo que en realidad hubiese querido apresarla la hubiera buscado y probablemente encontrado a ella más rápidamente que a él y eso Rahim sabía que era cierto".

-"Y por último", dijo Cristina -"y como nota literaria hay una alusión a la obra de teatro "Las amargas lágrimas de Petra Von Kant". Dicho esto, ahora si, acabemos la historia".

El paso del tiempo es algo muy relativo, sobre todo si estás al lado de la persona amada, los segundos corren, los minutos galopan y las horas vuelan, y eso era lo que le pasaba a Aycha, ya llevaba un par de meses revisando habitaciones, pasadizos y torres cupuladas y no acababa de entender muy bien que hacía ella allí si la seguridad del palacio de la princesa era perfecta. Aycha pensó que ellas dos, aun proviniendo de mundos tan diferentes, habían congeniado prácticamente hasta el punto de saber la una la vida de la otra sin casi la necesidad de entrar en detalles, así que ya era hora de que la princesa le contase realmente lo que le preocupaba. Como todas las noches cenaban en el salón, después salían a la terraza y se producían una serie de suspiros y miradas por definir, aunque a esas alturas estaba claro que se gustaban e incluso para el servicio prácticamente eran pareja dada la forma en que se trataban.

Al salir a la terraza y después de estar un rato ensimismadas mirando el panorama celeste, Aycha decidió declararse y preguntarle, o preguntar que temía y declararse, aun no había pensado muy bien por donde empezar.

-"¿En que piensas?", se decidió a preguntar Aycha, la princesa suspiró, hizo una leve sonrisa y dirigió su mirada de las estrellas a la panorámica que le ofrecía la ciudad de Bagdad. En vista de esto, Aycha, que era terca como una mula, se acercó más a Kashmir y la miró en espera o de una respuesta o de preguntarle algo similar.

La princesa se giró, fijó su azul mar en el verde esmeralda, no se movía, no hablaba, parecía tal cual una estatua de sal. Aycha creo que aun está pensando de donde se sacó la valentía de acercarse a la princesa, cogerle las manos y llevarlas a su cintura, mientras ella le apartaba un mechón azabache y le decía algo tan obvio, simple como temerario...

-"... te quiero"... y después silencio, miradas, sonrojos, sonrisas, suspiros, todo al mismo tiempo. La princesa ahí si que por fin reaccionó, era para matarla si no lo hacía, y abrazó más a Aycha mientras le daba un intenso beso en la frente como muestra de una profunda admiración, mezclado con un tembleque intenso y un amor infinito, mientras suspiraba unas nueve veces más.

-"Lo siento", dijo Kashmir mientras volvía a suspirar y se dignaba por fin a mirarla

Aycha sonrió y preguntó -"¿por qué?"

-"Porque parezco una colegiala quinceañera" contestó la princesa

-"Jajaja" se rió Aycha y se acercó a besar la nariz de la ya por fin "su" princesa, mientras ésta la arrugaba, -"jajaja" se volvió a reír y le dijo -"eres un encanto", a lo que Kashmir se sonrojó y a Aycha le volvía a dar la risa mezcla de nervios, felicidad y ver lo apurada que estaba Kashmir.

Después de dedicarse mil y una carantoñas, como las noches de aquel cuento, ya si que se pusieron un poco más serias para acabar de aclarar varios aspectos.

-"Soy la princesa, comenzó Kashmir -"has visto en estos dos meses lo que eso conlleva, ya no es como antes que estaba bajo la tutela de mi padre, ahora soy yo la responsable de cualquier suceso... vas a estar conmigo y a partir de ahora quizá... me duele hasta pensar que pueden decir que eres una "mala influencia"... no sé lo que nos puede venir encima y por último", continuó la princesa -"tengo que decirte que la razón de que estés aquí, a parte de que me gustaste nada más verte", dijo dándole otro beso en la frente y volviendo a suspirar -"es que la muerte va a venir a por mi".

Aycha se sorprendió, suspiró pausadamente y dijo -"vale... déjame asimilar..", suspiró de nuevo y comenzó -"cariño... el pueblo te quiere y respeta tus decisiones ya que hasta ahora has sabido llevar muy bien los asuntos políticos, sociales y económicos... si hubiésemos pasado hambre yo habría sido la primera en presentarme a aporrear la puerta hasta tirarla abajo... sólo eso es motivo suficiente como para estar orgullosa..."

Kashmir se sonrojó, sonrió y emocionó con eso -"... gracias... por cierto me gusta como ha sonado ese "cariño"..."

Aycha esbozó una magnífica sonrisa mientras decía -"simplemente fue lo primero que se le ocurrió"

-"Pues espero que se te ocurran cosas de esas más a menudo...", contestó Kashmir en un tono algo sexy.

Intentando que se le pasase el rojo tomate de sus mofletes Aycha continuó -"segunda, creo que estoy tan asustada como tú, quizás no sepa que pensar en estos momentos con respecto a otras cosas pero se lo que siento por ti, te quiero, estoy contigo, no, mejor dicho, estamos juntas... creo que eso es lo que importa, lo demás lo podemos pensar, hablar y superar sobre la marcha... no se si esto es muy "fantasioso" de mi parte, pero lo pienso así", Aycha suspiró al unísono de Kashmir mientras ésta última volvía a besarla en la frente, -"cariño..", dijo Aycha maliciosamente -"me encanta que me beses ahí pero... ¿no puedes besarme un pelín más abajo?... creo que ya toca..."

Después de tomar el "postre" Aycha finalizó diciendo -"ejem... y con respecto a que estoy aquí porque la muerte va a venir a por ti... mmm... me parece que alguien utilizó muy bien la excusa de la seguridad de palacio...", dijo Aycha para quitarle hierro al asunto.

-"Lo siento", se volvió a disculpar la princesa -"no se me ocurrió otro modo de pedirte el favor mientras intentaba ligar contigo", le siguió el juego Kashmir -"jajaja", se rió Aycha y mientras le hacía una carantoña en el rostro le dijo -"tranquila, podemos arreglar eso... voy a pedir que me dejen un caballo para retar en duelo a la muerte que tengo que salvar a mi princesa, le diré a la señora de la guadaña si prefiere un combate con sable o una partida de ajedrez", acabó bromeando Aycha.

-"Por cierto cuando te dijo que vendría", preguntó Aycha

-"Pues... ejem...", dijo Kashmir haciendo como si nada -"hoy al amanecer"

-"Genial", ironizó Aycha -"me encantan los planes de última hora, así que voy a pedirte matrimonio antes que nada".

A la hora convenida y tan puntual como siempre apareció, bella y serena la muerte a por la princesa prometida, creo que aun se pregunta donde estuvo el error si puso tanto esmero en la tarea decidida, mientras Aycha y Kashmir aun ríen por la equivocación cometida; ya que, aunque la muerte es inteligente, sus ojos la engañaron, porque las chicas presentaron un regalo insolente; acordaos del espejo que tenía la muchacha llamada Aycha, ese fue el fallo de la muerte, desear fervientemente.

-"Fin", pronunció Cristina, "bueno no, esperar...y así es como se recuerda esta historia insolente de lesbianas atrevidas por mi imaginación incandescente", -"jajaja", rieron todas, -"eh", dijo Raquel -"pues para ser una versión adulterada, digo edulcorada"

-"jajajaja", volvió a reírse el grupo.

-"No está nada mal Cris", dijo Lucía, -"yo también te quiero Lu", contestó Cristina.

-"eso significa que le ha gustado", matizó Raquel, -"jajajaja", se desternillaban de nuevo de la risa. -"Ya, por favor, me van a entrar agujetas", dijo Cristina, -"si venga", miró Raquel el reloj -"además ya se va haciendo hora de irse a dormir", -"¿dormir?" insinuaba otra cosa Lucía, -"bueno", carraspeó Raquel -"tu sais" preciosa" acabó diciendo guiñando el ojo -"¿os quedáis? preguntó.

-"Tomaré algo y me iré", dijo Cris, -"si, ahora vamos", contestó Laura, -"siempre estás comiendo ¿eh?, le dijo Lucía a Cristina -"¿me estás llamando gorda?, enana" le atacó Cris, -"jajaja", se rieron las dos...

... Ahí fue cuando le di dos besos a Lucía y un abrazo a Raquel, nos dieron las buenas noches, Raquel a parte me dijo -"pórtate bien "bicho"...", yo, como siempre, le puse carita de buenaza total; por último, vi como las chicas se iban hacia la habitación mientras Lucía hacía un fugaz gesto deseándome suerte, y así, por fin, me quedaba a solas con Laura.

¿Lo primero que hice? Sonreír, creo que me sale sin pensar, ¿después?, suspirar, mis amigas dicen que un día de estos me van a dar un premio por eso, ¿y por último? mirarla, como llevo haciendo estos dos meses viviendo aquí.

Recuerdo el día que le pedí dormir con ella, ojo, sólo dormir, sólo con eso ya me moría del sonrojo, le dije que necesitaba un peluche a tamaño natural, al final lo acabé siendo yo; desde ese día no hizo falta pedirlo más, yo me acurruco horas enteras, soy peor que la gata, y suspiro, lloro, pienso, le cuento lo que ha pasado en el día... me hace reír, siempre.

Ella no sé si por la causa efecto me acaricia el pelo, aunque le digo que me lo va a ondular más de lo que está no me hace mucho caso, se que sus caricias llegan a mi espalda, lo noto, pero a mi me vence el sueño; luego no sé si es que yo no me suelo mover mucho en la cama o es que ella se pasa toda la noche en la misma postura y yo por comodidad no me muevo... quizás sea más lo segundo que lo primero, no se. Vuelvo a suspirar.

Sonríe, se le ilumina la cara cuando lo hace, no se en qué estará pensando pero se le va el santo al cielo, me mira, la miro, llevamos dos meses así, no se si aguantaré mucho, siempre digo lo mismo y al final yo, o bueno, suponiendo que le gusto "ninguna de las dos" se decide a dar el primer paso, me da por suspirar a mi también, me contagia. Venga, a que esperas, ¿cuánto tiempo más hay que perder?, eso se parece a una canción, vamos, déjate de rollos, dile de ir al "escenario romanticón" del balcón y dejar las cosas claras de una vez, que ya es hora.

Vamos para allá, al balcón ha dicho que salgamos, pues salimos, hace una noche preciosa, con una luna llena fabulosa, creo que se me olvidó decir que llevábamos las dos vaqueros y blusa, es lo más cómodo para estar en el campo, hoy se me olvida mencionar la ropa, mañana la interior, y pasado apareceré desnuda y acabaremos antes... ¿y si lo hiciera? Plantada como un pasmarote en la habitación como mi madre me trajo al mundo, muy fácil imaginarlo, poco probable el hacerlo, sobre todo pensando que me tiene que ver ella, no se si es porque me vea o porque aparecer así y declararse no es lo más usual.

Se sonroja sola, cosa que suele hacer a menudo, al final creo que acabaré aprendiendo el significado de cada uno de sus sonrojos, aunque con ella nunca se sabe, quizá hasta invente uno nuevo, me gusta cuando lo hace, bueno, eso a estas alturas es obvio que me gusta, para todo el mundo, pero parece que no para ella. A veces no se si bromea o me sigue el juego, ayer estábamos posando, haciendo una "sesión de fotos", como si fuésemos pareja, sonaba el "Hacer por hacer" de Bosé, cuando la canción iba por: "y me muerde la manzana regalándome el veneno", ella se acercó y me dio a morder un trozo de la fruta que había pelado antes, luego en: "esta noche que me pierde se resiste a ser mujer y conquista mis camisas con el talco de su piel" silueteó las curvas de mi cintura y con: "y me pone entre su espada y mi pared" lo hizo literalmente, faltaron milímetros para besarnos, después se dio la vuelta, se puso a bailar de espaldas a mi, creo que es lo más sensual que he visto en mi vida, se giró de nuevo, me guiñó el ojo y se fue, creo que al baño. Yo era "pasta de boniato" más que persona.

Bueno Cris, basta de imaginar, la tienes delante, ¡espabila! ¡ahora o nunca!, ¡va!, me giro, intento mirarla a los ojos, cosa que se me hace eternamente complicado, debo tener complejo de hoja de otoño porque tiemblo igual que ellas.

Ella está sonriendo, tiene una sonrisa permanente y pone la típica carita de "venga, cuéntamelo, estoy deseando oírlo".

Yo le suelto todo a bocajarro, para no variar cuando me pongo nerviosa.

-"Yo... mmm... bueno... en un principio había pensado irme...", ahora es cuando espero no ser la única a la que le entre el cague de sentir y decir lo que siente.

Me acabo de tomar el resopón, eso si que no me lo esperaba -"¿por qué?, ¿no estás a gusto?", es lo primero que se me ocurre preguntar.

-"No... si a gusto estoy", suspiró, -"yo... estoy muy gusto contigo... estos meses viviendo aquí han sido simplemente...", ¿donde están los sinónimos cuando los necesitas?... -"... fantásticos...", suspiró, -"yo...", está visto que me ha dado por el pronombre personal, -"... me lo paso muy bien contigo", sonrío nerviosa, genial, un día de estos sonreiré hasta en un funeral, vamos, ¡díselo de una puñetera vez!, ¡arranca por dios!, no eres Carlos Sainz, -"cada día que pasa me gustas más" y ahora me fijo en el suelo del balcón, debe ser de lo bonito que es, vuelve a mirarla so cobarde.

Haciendo poco uso de mis manos temblorosas me acerqué a cojerla de la cintura, por si se escapaba o algo así, la estás mirando directamente, no pienses y suelta lo que tengas que decirle, -"me he enamorado de ti", y ahora aguanta el tipo, traga, intenta no emocionarte, venga -"...", tú puedes Cristina, -"... te quiero", lo de la emoción aún estoy en proceso porque le estoy dedicando una medio "sonrisa besugo" de primera.

Reacciona, uno dos, ¡Laura narices!, -"...", brillante, cuando quieres eres brillante, suspira vale, te puedes haber quedado muda Laura, pero veo que a manca no has llegado ya que "instintivamente", como quien no quiere la cosa, también la has cojido a ella de la cintura, ahora sonríe, eso es y di algo coherente chica, que aquí la de los sonrojos era ella, no tú, -"vaya... y la que se iba a declarar iba a ser yo..."

Creo que debería hacer el anuncio de "tomate Solís" de lo roja que estoy y encima se ríe, me voy a quejar.

-"Hey..."

-"Jajaja, ¿que?..."

-"No te rías..."

-"Jaja, perdona, es que son los nervios, además de que estás encantadora cuando te sonrojas."

-"Para qué has dicho nada... ah y... ya que te ibas a declarar hazlo."

-"¿Dónde está la chica que cuando se emociona se queda muda?"

-"Son los nervios..."

-"Ya lo he notado, está bien, tenía una cosa preparada."

-"Te he dicho ya que tienes una sonrisa preciosa."

-"No menos que la tuya... "princesa"..."

... Ahora es el turno del anuncio de "tomate Orlando"... sacó de su bolsillo derecho un papel, lo desplegó, como despierta una flor, y leyó lo más hermoso que he escuchado en mi vida...

_Mar adentro, mar adentro,_

_y en la ingravidez del fondo_

_donde se cumplen los sueños,_

_se juntan dos voluntades_

_para cumplir un deseo._

_Un beso enciende la vida_

_con un relámpago y un trueno,_

_y en una metamorfosis_

_mi cuerpo no es ya mi cuerpo;_

_es como penetrar al centro del universo:_

_El abrazo más pueril,_

_y el más puro de los besos,_

_hasta vernos reducidos_

_en un único deseo:_

_Tu mirada y mi mirada_

_como un eco repitiendo, sin palabras:_

_más adentro, más adentro,_

_hasta el más allá del todo_

_por la sangre y por los huesos._

_Pero me despierto siempre_

_y siempre quiero estar muerto_

_para seguir con mi boca_

_enredada en tus cabellos_

Muda, emocionada, sin saber que hacer o que decir, cualquier cosa parecía poco después de eso, me limité a dedicarla la más boba de mis sonrisas mientras hacía un vano esfuerzo por pronunciar palabra, suspiré y me acerqué, no sólo agradecerle el gesto, si no el estar conmigo, el quererme, el tenerla, el sentirme la mujer más afortunada de la faz de la tierra... me acerqué a besarla, con la timidez, la ternura, sencillez y calidez de un primer beso, un simple, puro e intenso roce, seguido de una sonrojada sonrisa con la manía de agachar la cabeza y llevarla hasta su pecho.

Estaba como tantas noches, acurrucada en su regazo, escuchando su corazón, que no latía, galopaba.

-"Vaya, creía que era la única a la que le iba a dar un infarto esta noche."

-"Jajaja."

-"Si estoy aquí cuando te ríes parece que acerque mi oído a un manantial, eres... desbordante."

-"No se si asustarme de la cantidad de definiciones que puedes decir de una persona en un minuto."

Me sonrojé... -"me sale así..."

-"Es una de las cosas que me gustan de ti, tu espontaneidad."

-"... gracias", pronuncié finalmente, la miré y dije -"por todo."

Me besó en la nariz, yo la arrugué mientras sonreía.

-"A ti por entrar en mi vida" contestó.

Me volví a sonrojar -"eso quizás se lo debamos las dos a Raquel por presentarnos, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

-"¿A parte de que he notado sutilmente que de físico soy parecidísima a Kashmir y que tú en vez de rubia con el pelo liso, tienes una melena morena y ondulada?

-"Jajaja."

-"Claro, adelante."

-"Cuando estaba con las aclaraciones del cuento... cuando Raquel ha dicho que fue mi primer amor..."

-"¿Si me he puesto celosa? Si."

Sonreí, le hice una carantoña en la mejilla y dije -"estuvo en el momento apropiado para sacarme de ahí, además somos mejores amigas que pareja."

-"Que alivio", sonrió, esperó a que continuase, pero en vista de que no soltaba prenda preguntó -"¿y...?

-"¿Y? ¿Qué? Dije con cara de no entender nada.

-"Que te conozco Cris... sé que hay algo más que quieres decir pero no te atreves.

Pillada, ya debo ser transparente para ella, tanto que sabe lo que me cuesta comenzar coherentemente una frase.

-"¿Sobre que es?", preguntó.

-"Nosotras... mi... tú..."

-"Hau gran jefe", dijo -"bromeaba."

Sonreí -"lo se... ya sabes como me emociono con estas cosas."

-"Qué 'cosas'...", me intentaba sonsacar.

-"Cosas personales."

Me besó en la frente y dijo -"tómate tu tiempo."

Suspiré... -"... te lo digo de sopetón."

-"De acuerdo", contestó.

Y antes de que me entrasen unas tremendas ganas de llorar logré decir -"no puedo hacer la "burra" de ponerme sobre ti a horcajadas por mucho que quiera... puedo cinco minutos a lo sumo... no más... y eso me duele, no sólo lo físico, si no también lo sentimental o personal... no se si tanto por mi de no poder ponerme así o por ti que ves que no puedo... me siento ya como si te estuviese... decepcionando... algo así."

Me abrazó mientras yo imitaba a María Magdalena -"shhh, venga cariño, no llores por favor... no vuelvas a pensar eso en tu vida, ¿me oyes?", como me conoce tan bien acabó con -"bueno, al menos no en los próximos cinco minutos."

Yo mezclaba el llanto con la risa y se puso seria mientras yo acababa de hipar y sollozar.

-"Cristina, estoy orgullosa de ti, no sabes cuanto admiro tu esfuerzo mi vida. Por eso puedo llegar a entender lo que significa tener a Raquel en tu vida..."

-"Nuestras", maticé.

-"Si", sonrió.

-"Además hemos dormido juntas casi desde un principio, me lo comentaste en su día y he visto como te puedes mover... sabes que no tengo ningún problema con respecto a eso", acabó pinchando Laura.

-"¿Es que antes o al principio te suponía algún problema? Porque ese problema va conmigo a todas partes y para el resto de mi vida, ya tengo bastante algunas mañanas sintiéndome a veces como un estorbo, a parte de impotente en vista de mi poca o dolorosa movilidad matinal con que me vengas con esto" dije realmente molesta.

-"¿Por qué sonríes?, no me hace gracia."

-"Quería ver tu reacción", contestó.

-"Eres imbécil", solté e hice ademán de marcharme pero nada más darme media vuelta Laura me abrazó por detrás.

Empecé de nuevo a llorar y como pude, en medio de ese mar de lágrimas, dije -"hemos estado conviviendo estos dos meses, hemos estado compartiendo todo incluido esto y que hayas dicho eso me duele."

"Lo siento en el alma... siempre he procurado tener cuidado y paciencia en ese aspecto, pero quería también probarme a mi misma, porque sé que lo que te preocupa al respecto es que una cosa es tener que aguantarlo tú toda la vida y otra que pueda yo."

-"Perdona... es que hay días que no lo soporto ni yo y no me gusta estar así, ni pagarlo contigo."

-"Lo sé, a veces ya hemos tenido días así y lo hemos superado ¿no?"

Emití un gutural -"si".

-"Pues entonces ahora más y no se te ocurra plantearte como es que te quiero tanto después de esto porque yo tampoco soy perfecta."

Esbocé una sonrisa -"me gustas así, con todos tus defectos y todas tus virtudes."

Me besó en la mejilla -"¿Ves?"

Me sonrojé, sonreí y suspiré -"... gracias... siempre me haces sonreír... lo siento."

"Yo también."

"Te quiero."

"Yo más."

Recosté mi espalda y ladeé mi cabeza, contemplando la noche, sonreí.

-¿En qué piensas?, dijo.

-"Que es nuestra primera noche, iba a decir juntas, aunque desde la primera la hemos pasado aquí... quería decir en pareja... la próxima vez que me enrolle tanto me avisas...", sonreí y me sonrojé.

-"Jajaja", se rió -"me gustan tus "rollos"... cariño".

Le dediqué la mejor de mis sonrisas y nos quedamos un buen rato en silencio hasta que Laura empezó a besarme por el cuello.

-"Me haces cosquillas", dije, me giré y coloqué las manos en su cintura como quien sostiene algodón, la miré, puse cara de querer algo y emití una especie de ronroneo.

-"Mmmm".

-"Jajaja", se rió, -"eso sonó sexy... nunca dejes de sonreír ni de sonrojarte."

Yo lo hice más aún; después, desde donde había dejado mis manos, empecé a acariciarle con mis pulgares, suspiré, decidí dejarme llevar a juguetear con los botones de su camisa, me mordí el labio, no se si inconscientemente, ella se rió, me acerqué más, suspiró, empecé a decir -"que tal si..." la besé despacio, tentativa, la miré, deslicé el dorso de mis dedos por su mejilla, me acerqué de nuevo, fui besando la preciosidad de su rostro pausadamente hasta susurrarle al oído y proponerle...

_Tú sin más porqué. Tú que bésame. Tú me tienes de furriel, de un roto de tu piel. Tú como la cal, que húmeda es mortal, tú blanqueas mi razón, calando hasta el colchón. Tú, tú, tú, tú. Tú, tú, tú, tú. Tú, tú, tú montada en mi, yo montura hostil, tú me abrazas con los pies y yo lamo el arnés. Tú y sin ti yo no. Tú y sin ti ya no. Tú me has hecho dimitir y hoy yo se dice así: Tú, tú, tú, tú. Tú, tú, tú, tú. Tú, tú, tú. Tú, tú, tú, tú. Tú, tú, tú, tú. Tú, tú, tú, tú. Tú, tú, tú._

Fin ^.^


End file.
